1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an electrical connector having an anti-mismating device therein to prevent improper insertion of a smaller sized plug connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
RJ-11 and RJ-45 receptacles respectively engaging with RJ-11 and RJ-45 plugs are commonly used in network communications. RJ-45 receptacle and plug have larger dimensions than RJ-11 receptacle and plug. Therefore, an RJ-11 plug is inadvertently inserted into an RJ-45 receptacle, which may result in damage to the terminals of the RJ-45 receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,528 B1 issued to Roberts et al on Oct. 2, 2001 discloses a conventional modular jack. The modular jack comprises an insulative housing defining a plug-receiving cavity and a pair of anti-mismating devices formed in an upper portion of the plug-receiving cavity. Each anti-mismating device comprises an cantilevered arm extending forwardly from a rear wall of the housing. The cantilevered arm comprises a forwardly-positioned sliding surface and a stop surface formed on an inner side of the sliding surface at a free end thereof. The stop surface is provided for blocking an undersized plug being inserted. When a mating plug is inserted into the cavity, the leading edge of the mating plug contacts the more forwardly-positioned sliding surface before reaching the stop surface and rides along the sliding surface, which causes the sliding surface to move upwardly. The movement produces the upwardly movements of the anti-mismating member and the stop surface such that the stop surface is located out of a stop position, permitting full insertion of the mating plug into the cavity.
However, the Roberts housing needs to provide enough space to allow the anti-mismating device to be movable in the upper portion of receiving cavity, thereby increasing height of the housing. Thus the Roberts modular jack has a relative larger size.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved anti-mismating device is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.